KODOMO LIVE
Lyrics Nihongo てんてんてんまり 手毬歌 あと十つくと 夏が去る ほらひとひらの 椛葉(もみぢば)が 降れる山の端(は) 秋の彩(いろ) ひい ふう　み　雪落つる よ　いつ　村の径(こみち) なな　や　心のおく とおき　面影探す 春は桜が彩り　夏は緑の木陰 秋は緋色の炎が野山を焼き尽くす あと十数えば冬来(きた)る ほらひとひらの雪が降る つもる　地の果てどこまでも 一人　文月(ふづき)の三日月夜 夜露に　いつかの睦言と あの日の在りし日の兄者の姿 御霊(みたま)は遥か　見えねども いま　いづこ　眠られる Romaji tententen mari temari uta ato too tsuku to natsu ga saru hora hitohira no momijiba ga fureru yama no ha aki no iro hii fuu mi yuki otsuru yo itsu mura no komichi nana ya kokoro no oku touki omokage sagasu haru wa sakura ga irodori natsu wa midori no kokage aki wa hiiro no honoo ga noyama wo yaki tsukusu ato too kazoeba fuyu kitaru hora hitohira no yuki ga furu tsumoru chi no hate doko made mo hitori fuzuki no mikka tsukiyo yotsuyu ni itsuka no mutsugoto to ano hi no arishi hi no anija no sugata mitama wa haruka mienedomo ima izuko nemurareru English Translation Ten Ten Tenmari Temari song When I count to ten, the summer leaves Look, momiji leaves are scattering Tracing mountain edge with the color of autumn One, two, three, snow falls Four, five, six, the village path Seven, eight, deep inside my heart I search for the distant vestiges Cherry blossom color in the spring, a shade of green in the summer The scarlet color of the flames burn the hills in the autumn If you count to ten, winter will come Look, snowflakes are following Piling up everywhere until the end of the world Alone in new moon night of the seventh month I whisper sweet words from that day to night dews Big brother’s figure from that day of times That has passed He is now sleeping somewhere Long Version てんてんてんまり 手毬歌 あと十つくと 夏が去る ほらひとひらの 椛葉(もみぢば)が 降れる山の端(は) 秋の彩(いろ) ひい ふう　み　雪落つる よ　いつ　村の径(こみち) なな　や　心のおく とおき　面影探す 春は桜が彩り　夏は緑の木陰 秋は緋色の炎が野山を焼き尽くす あと十数えば冬来(きた)る ほらひとひらの雪が降る つもる　地の果てどこまでも 吐息　白く染めゆく とうに　積もりし雪よ とみに　溢れし涙拭けば 年は暮れ行く 夏は長き夜半の月　秋は色めく夕べ 冬はつとめて全てを真白く包み込む あと十数えば春来(きた)たる ほら花びらの雪が舞う 届け　天(そら)までどこまでも 「い」　いづこに参られた 「ろ」　露降りし夜明け想う 「は」　花匂い立つ春 「に」　にわか寂しさ募る 「ほ」　ほんのわずかばかりの 「へ」　減らぬつたなし痛み 「と」　永遠に抱き続ける Ha　千代の幸せ願い 一人　文月(ふづき)の三日月夜 夜露に　いつかの睦言と あの日の在りし日の兄者の姿 御霊(みたま)は遥か　見えねども いま　いづこ　眠られる Long Romaji tententen mari temari uta ato too tsuku to natsu ga saru hora hitohira no momijiba ga fureru yama no ha aki no iro hii fuu mi yuki otsuru yo itsu mura no komichi nana ya kokoro no oku touki omokage sagasu haru wa sakura ga irodori natsu wa midori no kokage aki wa hiiro no honoo ga noyama wo yaki tsukusu ato too kazoeba fuyu kitaru hora hitohira no yuki ga furu tsumoru chi no hate doko made mo toiki shiroku someyuku touni tsumorishi yuki yo tomini afureshi namida fukeba toshi wa kureyuku natsu wa nagaki yowa no tsuki aki wa iromeku yuube fuyu wa tsutomete subete wo masshiroku tsutsumikomu ato too kazoeba harukitaru hora hanabira no yuki ga mau todoke sora made doko made mo 'i' izu ko ni mairareta 'ro' ro orishi yoake omou 'ha' hana nioi tatsu haru 'ni' niwaka sabishi satsunoru 'ho' honno wazuka bakari no 'he' heranu tsutanashi itami 'to' toa ni idaki tsuzukeru Ha chiyo no shiawase negai hitori fuzuki no mikka tsukiyo yotsuyu ni itsuka no mutsugoto to ano hi no arishi hi no anija no sugata mitama wa haruka mienedomo ima izuko nemurareru Long English Translation Long English Translation is found by Tumblr user abyssalnode Ten Ten Tenmari Temari song When I count to ten, the summer leaves Look, momiji leaves are scattering Tracing mountain edge with the color of autumn One, two, three, snow falls Four, five, six, the village path Seven, eight, deep inside my heart I search for the distant vestiges Cherry blossom color in the spring, a shade of green in the summer The scarlet color of the flames burn the hills in the autumn If you count to ten, winter will come Look, snowflakes are following Piling up everywhere until the end of the world My breath dyed with white Snow is already piling up Tears that overflowed suddenly dried The year draws to a close In summer, in a long midnight, moon can be seen; In autumn, the evening brighten In winter, it wrap everything within its reach in pure white If you count to ten spring will come Look, snow petals are dancing down Reaching to everywhere until the sky 　　I kept calling out for him 　　Dewdrops reminding of dawn 　　Flower smelling spring 　　My loneliness suddenly worsen 　　Nothing but a small amount of 　　Naïve pain that will never relieve 　　I continue to embrace it for eternity 　　A wish for eternal happiness Alone in new moon night of the seventh month I whisper sweet words from that day to night dews Big brother’s figure from that day of times That has passed He is now sleeping somewhere Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of this song is released in Pop'n Music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol. 1 album. Etymology *'コドモライブ's' genre, WARABE STEP, is a portmanteau of and "dubstep". *Warabe uta are traditional Japanese songs, similar to nursery rhymes. They are often sung as part of traditional children's games. Trivia *According to onoken, part of the musical inspiration for コドモライブ came from the beatmania GOTTAMIX soundtracks; in that he mixed new and old music in his song, much like their soundtracks did. *'コドモライブ' marks the first time when Kennosuke Ono uses his onoken alias in BEMANI. Before working on BEMANI, onoken was Kennosuke's most used alias. Music Comment onoken's true value combined the nostaligic melody to a stiff dubstep. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Warabe Step Jacket.png|コドモライブ's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:Featured Articles Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Onoken Songs Category:Pop'n Walker